


The stars are the brightest, but also are the loneliest

by dude12



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Galaxy
Genre: At least there’s some good feels, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Gen, I Tried, Introspection, Mario isn’t having a good time, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Self-Harm, Self-Worth Issues, Writing Exercise, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-07-27 15:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dude12/pseuds/dude12
Summary: Mario thinks about his adventures and relationships in his lifetime. Which brings up questions that he fears will make him realize that other things will break him more, than all the other villains have failed to do so.*some chapters are long and short. My updates come in whenever I’m in the mood to type.





	1. Dobut Can Cloud The Mind

The air was smoothing against the rich taste of the skies. Skies filled to the brim of smiling clouds that were stretched for miles, then the eyes could see. The grass were ordinarily green and healthy looking. The princess castle was fine and dandy, which was a surprise as he knew bowser was thinking up ways to kidnap the princess in his castle. Even if he defeated bowser a million times, he always found a way to get up and do something that outplans his previous schemes. Such adventures proved his theory true.

For crying out loud, he destroyed the whole galaxy because of his obsession over princess peach. He rolled his eyes over that train of thought. Bowser was a king, but he acted like a stubborn child throwing a fit because he didn't get what he wanted. He couldn't figure out his feelings to bowser. Sure he knew bowser held strange feelings towards him. He knew how bowser acted with his head up high and the curses always being thrown at his way, whenever he was at the castle preparing to fight among the firepits. Or that time, he completely threw his body off from his ship because he refused to have his friend married against her will. It was dangerous he could have been killed if he wasn't so experienced in Bowsers plans.

Then, he remembers the parties he held and the kart racing completion with his sibling and friends. He simply invited everything because he would have felt terrible. The world he lived in has the most simplex people and there wasn't a gap between black and white, then back in Brooklyn. His brother didn't remember living in Brooklyn, Maybe it was better that way. So his brother wouldn't see him in a different light. He was widely known in Brooklyn to be a hardworking person with little to no friends. He was regarded to not be remembered in the history books or being known enough for people to mourn for him. His relationship towards his parents would be best described as a rocky one with holes and patches. It's a miracle it haven't caved in anytime. The last time he saw them, he had a falling out by all the screaming on both sides. Luigi never asked him about their parents, by that he was both grateful and wretched by because he will never remember the good times and his numerous friends that he knew would gladly mourn more than him. 

He had dreams that could skyrocket to the stars. He had needs that he knew were important to him, but weren't fulfilled. He had needs, that weren't being required anymore. As far as he could tell, in both worlds. No one has never told him how was he doing. He couldn't talk about his problems to Luigi fearing that he'll be looked down because he was supposed to be the ideal man in the Mushroom Kingdom. Simply having humanity is cruel enough for him.

He's supposed to have nothing holding himself back.

He's supposed to be someone that the toads look up to.

He's supposed to be braver than his cowardly brother.

He had enough with everyone's high expectations. Like that's supposed to fix everything in his unstable life. The cruel truth was that he couldn't live free with everything surrounding him like sharks waiting to grab their next pray. Unless he found a way out of this cycle of bitterness and numbness. He was doomed to this ever self destruction life style. The chances of him becoming other person is nothing. He'll have to deal with it because who would. But he was tried of looking up the ceiling and he knew running away wouldn't solve anything. It was hypocrite to say the least when he always encourages his brother to talk to him if anything was wrong or he simply wanted affection. His brother was the coolest person he knew. He just hated that he was treated a celebrity then his brother. The love for his brother is far more greater then Luigi could realize. 

He knew he was selfish for wanting to have a comfortable silence and wanting more and more. It was in his human nature to be greedy. He sometimes wondered why his brother looked at him with stars on his face and a smile for him. Sometimes he wondered if he and his brother never investigated the pipe beneath the bridge that night. The what ifs didn't calm his thoughts down, but instead gives him some appreciation for the good things that occurred in the timelines he's in. Things could have been a lot worse. After his thoughts came and gone, far stuffed in his mind to be discovered an another day and time. Walking out of house, he begun to walk towards the princess castle after receiving an invite for cake and pastries. He invited his brother to come along with him. Luigi happily agreed and the journey started up the rest of the day.

When the cold night come with his brother's heavy snoring. He walked slowly in the moonlight shining upon his face and the light whispers of the darkness. The cake and tea were splashing in his stomach making him feel comforted. Sitting down in a nearby tree, he appreciates the solitude from the noises of nature itself.


	2. Sometimes Memories Are Complicated To Describe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario has a conversation with his brother in his high school years and hearing the same things over and over. 
> 
> He always hears “the future” talked about by the seniors, whenever he was walking in the halls.

The days went past more faster when you aren’t thinking about anything really. It was relatively the same. He woke up, went to school, talked to his brother after classes were done, and did his homework. He never bothered anyone nor caused any problems. That’s what he was trying to reason, why he was in the office at all. One of the newer counselors sat in front of him with her desk behind her full of inspirational quotes that you see in any office, really. And she was married, of course she was.

It was no secret that he had no friends, while he hanged out with most of the people occupied by the seats. They really never tried to get to know him after class. It was always the same excuses each time. They had a group to hang out, he understands though. It still didn’t make him feel less lonely. Her voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

“Mr. Mario, do you have any clue why l pulled you out from your world history classroom,” the counselor was trying at least to appear friendly, that’s something he noticed different from the others.

“I-a hope it isn’t because l-a got in trouble or anything like-a that.” 

“No. I assure that that you’re not in trouble in any shape or form. I apologize that I made you feel like that.” The counselor was oddly entertaining him by the idea that he wasn’t in trouble. Making a pause in his judgements. He knew that he would get a lecture again, but in the form of empty promises and false hopes. He stayed silent, as she took that as a yes and continued her monologue. 

“I wanted to talk to you about something more serious and hopefully you see me as your friend as time goes in the end of the school year. Now you’re a senior and you haven’t had your path set out in your future career. I want to steer you in the right route so you can be successful in life.” She said in her gentleness voice. Trying to make it seem that she cared. She even took out her friend card.

Carefully he knew he had to play it cool. “can l-a may ask, what do you-a mean? I-a haven’t had any problems to-a not apply in any colleges. I’m perfectly-a fine to choose that I’m not attending any in my-a future.” He now knew that she was going to try to seer him in that direction. How unfortunate, he thought that she was different from the others. But she’s like the rest, they think they’re helping you, but in reality they trying to make him an acceptable member of society. 

What a joke. 

It was particularly difficult to argue with someone, when they have they have their head stuck in the clouds meaning they can’t put their business elsewhere where it belongs. He didn’t have the energy to talk today anyway.

Her eyes bored into him making it seem she was putting holes in his head. “I’m sure that you’ll regret not taking any offers from nearby colleges. From, what l hear you have a good track record of having high grades and have a good work ethic! Not a lot of students have that talent, you know. I don’t want to have you to waste that talent on something unimportant. I’m positive that you care for getting a generous life style. Here I’ll give you papers that’ll interest you.” She promptly dumped him papers full of random colleges. He then promptly stuffed in his backpack without a grace in the world. She pretended that she didn't see that.

“You do have a fondness of art, isn’t that correct Mario?” She had wrinkles in her face that deepen. She twisted his hands together making her wedding wing rust with each moment passing.

A few minutes passed, before he finally made a response. “Can l-a please go-a now?” He didn’t feel like pleasuring her today. All he just wanted do was to go home and forget this ever happened. Maybe even binge some re-runs on the television with his bro or go to sleep his bed after reading some comics he rented at the library that were overdue of course.

She took her face to her hands and looked impatiently frustrated with his comments. She stood up slowly and sighed of dissatisfaction that came out in this situation. “Yes, you may leave. J-just try to think about these options, alright.” 

He didn’t hear her say that last sentence. He was already out the door with a quick push of the mental door.

By the time he got home with his overbearing homework in his bag in tow with Luigi right behind him. He then went to his bedroom ignoring his father and went to take a longish due nap. His duties can come in a much later time. 

...

The cafeteria was overcrowded to the brim of students. Conversations and discussions of useless things on topics filled the room up of tables and plastic chairs. It was all like an alphabet soup, steaming up by the minute passing. 

He was sitting across a table with a student sleeping peacefully. He just wished that the school had more better lunch options, then just using the same things very single day. At least his chicken sandwich was decently eatable.

Surprisingly, Luigi was walking towards him with his lunch tray in hand. It confused him to a degree because he would always hang out with his number of friends. Not that he’s judging him for being socially interactive. It was in his blood to be chummy with everyone, regarded less of their appearances especially so.

Luigi sat next to him with a thud and looked forwards to him with a uneasiness seated within his body language. It was strange to see him in a distraught way.

He decided to press on the matter. “Bro, what’s-a wrong? You’re looking-a like you got dumped with-a lots of-a homework from Mrs. Applegate. I-a know how much you-a get stressed over her class.” He tried to laugh to show how ridiculous easily he could have solved that problem and there was nothing he should be worried about.

Luigi shook his head. He took a glance to him and hastily told him as if someone was eavesdropping. “M-M-Mario, I’m-a scared that I’ll fall behind from-a my friends. They were-a telling me that l-a should be applying to colleges so l-a don’t end up homeless.” 

Oh, it was this again. “Luigi we already-a talked about this. Anyway-a why should you care about what your-a friends tell you. You know you-a shouldn’t blindly follow their advice all-a the time. If l-a didn’t know any better, they were the ones who were making-a this thing more difficult, then it already-a is.” 

Luigi didn't stare at him this time. He had this weird expression on his face. Why was everyone looking at him like that, nowadays. It wasn’t like he was a charity case for them to open and experiment on.

“Mario l-a know you’re just looking out for me. But l-a can’t see how you-a understand my situation if you don’t have any friends of your own.” Luigi didn’t face him, he was tucking in his hands in his old pair of jeans like a blanket as if to protect himself from the dangers. He just didn't understand why Luigi did it.

“Luigi do you-a want my advice or you’re just sitting with me because you-a feel so bad for your big brother being a loner.” Luigi knew for certain that he shouldn’t poke him in a matter such like this. 

He was getting ready to leave the lunch area and walk outside to the school patio. Luigi waved his hands apologizing for making him upset.

“I-I’m-a sorry Mario for being so mean to you. The reason l-a came to you-a was because l-a wanted to hang out with you and all my-a friends are awfully getting stressed over their finals and having all A's in all their classes.” He accepted the apologize with a grain of salt. After all Luigi could never be a malicious person and it sounded genuine too.

He replied, “yeah, yeah you-a can hang out with me. I’m-a always accepting of people coming over to my seat with the most-a popular student in the entire school.” He then processed to put his hands to his chest in a joking matter.

Luigi laughed and they ate their lunches in comfortable silence. It was a good day for him, even if Luigi insulted him. 

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell that I’m bad at making conversations.


	3. Bits of life in Brooklyn, NY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario thinks about his adult life when Luigi reminds him of their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunno what to call this one. Uuuh a slice of life with a pitch of angst

The Mushroom Kingdom was lively, to say the least, with the cheerful toads and the colorful colors painted over making it seem a child drew it with a vivid imagination, making it look more alive than ever. That is if he was an outsider walking in for the first time. Sometimes tourists from neighboring kingdoms are astonished that the entrances leading up to the kingdom had toad guards at all. 

It was alarming when he recognized he had already memorized the roads. He perhaps walked upon thousands of times a matter of fact. Of course, he would, humans had that type of nature to recognize the places they have always been. Not to say that the Mushroom Kingdom was a dreadful place to live. No, no, no it ran deeper than just residing here or ordering a jar of mushrooms to get him throughout the day. 

…

It was home. 

..

A spot, he's been yearning for in his soul. It's been a while since he appeared here from the mystery pipe that somehow pulled his brother and him to this strangely another worldly world. His brother wished to go back, this he knew because Luigi would fabricate where was he going occasionally at 2 am.

He knew where a matter of fact.

He just couldn't tell Luigi to stop looking for the pipe from there. In reality, he wanted to look for it too, but with his ridiculous pride and his chaotic feelings, he didn't. Luigi would reminisce though once in a while, which was always on outings or on their days where they lay around the house not caring about the outer world; along its difficulties about the dirty graffiti on the ratty billboards by some random teenager, the long traffic that could last up to hours on end with people as always yelling because why not? it's not like if they had anywhere to go, and who could forget the winter nights spent locked up in their rooms when it was so raw it was unbearable. The coldness could pull away from their fingers if they were stranded outside just for a second. As Luigi talked on and on. He couldn't stop to wonder about his own ordeals with the town itself.

Mario couldn't shake off the dissatisfaction of the whole thing really. He didn't feel like recalling his bro of the more or less awful times. Even if Luigi once called him a cynic before laughing because he was way too stubborn for being one in the first place. He felt strange about Brooklyn overall in his opinion. It was his parents living there and people he didn't want to see. It reminded him, when he bumped into old acquaintances, they would always look at him bizarre and give off this feeling of expecting to be near him. However something he noted was that they always...

Didn't directly at stare at him. Making him believe that he was nothing. That he was just not a somebody to them.

The sentiment was mutual as he didn't feel talking to someone he barely knew after weeks being on the same table the teacher forced the whole class to sit. After a quick word of conversation, they would want to get together in a diner or somewhere that was nearby. He would decline the invitation quickly because he already had the impression that this friendship wouldn't sure to work out. Not to say that he was detrimental isolated. He has a cat in his little apartment and a few co-workers that he tagged along a few times. When they all got drunk when someone's birthday came up. They always picked him to be the driver since they knew he didn't get drunk. He only got tipsy when it was his birthday or it was Luigi's birthday and sometimes it was New Year or a baby shower. Don't question him on the last one. He always got invited to baby showers often. People always had a fascination to throwing a celebration on babies' gender. It was a blessing and a curse.

Days run quietly when there's nothing to do in his small flat. Luigi always reminds him or at least tries to persuade him to come back ”home”. As such he walked around eggshells and thank the heavens, that Luigi was oblivious to this sort of missy dilemmas that were like a birthday cake piece. It looked delicious, but the person cutting it had to be careful or it would like a disaster. However, the person eating wouldn't mind because it was merely a cake. But something kept him back from telling Luigi the truth. Maybe it was fear or it was something was clogging his throat whatever it was, he didn’t go back.

…

Mondays were the worst aspect of the weekend. He thought to himself after long boring hours of typing on his lame broken computer. Ugh. Working at his office was the worst of the worst. When it got overwhelming or his boss gave him stacks of paperwork when some person stayed home. He took this chance to daydream about being a hero getting high praise and adoration just for saving the day and beating up bad guys. Possibly there was a long extent of his dreaming, but a co-worker was trying to get his attention by coughing in his fist. He looked like an employee who barely got hired by this company. He noticed that he looked straight out of college with his iron suit and tie and with his black shiny hair. 

”Uh, I'm new here and I'm looking toward working with you.” When he said this, he held out a hand. ”I uh-graduated from Juilliard School. I don't know if you heard of it but-”

”No worries. I-a heard of it from around here.” He now took his hand, he didn't want to appear rude. Even if people consider him to be antisocial, he had manners.

”oh!” the man had an unexpected look upon hearing his voice.

”I don't think of ever hearing that type of accent before in my life. I'm pretty sure it kinda sounds like Italian. But! am l too rude of assuming? Ahh. I don't want to step on any boundaries of yours…” the man said while trying his best to not sound awkward.

This man conceivably stood as the nerdiest person he ever met in his workplace. Bursting out bits of laughter making everyone glance at him in their cubicles. Since it was a rare type thing to make him full belly laugh. The unnamed man looked embarrassed with bright red upon his cheeks. 

”You’re hilarious, man. No one ever made me-a laugh like that since forever. I-a do enjoy it so and on, but my name’s Mario. What's your name, cool mysterious guy from another dimension? Jazz hands eh. I-a tired to be relatable. It-a appears that I’m-a not making any progress with the newer generation.” 

The man cocked a brow upon hearing his sass. He also had a relaxed stance and his arms and legs didn't look tense any longer. 

”I see that you're a comedy man Mr. Mario. Shoot, you must think I'm a lousy person. The names Jackson, so what do you think of grabbing a quick beer when the shifts over. Mines ending in two hours. You up?” The man identified as Jackson now made an offer to become pals. Perhaps they'll be friends. Making this choice, he hopes he’ll not be disappointed. But it was a cruel life to live in a world such as this.

”Sure why not. You're-a paying alright.” He told him by wagging his finger.

Jackson nodded back. ”Yeahhh. But you better not get anything expensive. I don't have that much money in my pocket.”

Mario cracked his fingers together and now having the motivation of finishing his boring paperwork.

”No guarantees.” Now, he had a story to tell Luigi tomorrow at the afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luigi: Mario you recall about our life in Brooklyn, eh?
> 
> Mario: uuuh, nahh fam. I'm gucci (has flashbacks).

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't murder me. I had to write this because the spirit of Mario compiled me. (For real, I was sad that no fics were centered around Mario feelings or thoughts. I mean look all the crazy shit he went though)


End file.
